Une ère nouvelle
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: C'est une nouvelle année qui commence à l'école Fuuka. De nouveaux élèves arrivent pour la 1ère fois au sein de l'école: Mai, Mikoto et une certaine Natzuki... Que va-t-il se passer ? Cette histoire a pour personnage principal Shizuru...
1. Prologue et Chapter 1

Une ère nouvelle

**Chapitre 1 :**

La prestigieuse Académie Fuuka Gakuen a rouvert ses portes pour une nouvelle année. Pour cette rentrée scolaire, certains sautent de joie à l'idée de recommencer les cours et d'autres n'ont même pas envie de se lever... Shizuru, elle, est bien décidée à commencer une nouvelle année avec le sourire. Elle s'est présentée au conseil des étudiants avant les vacances et a été élue membre de ce conseil et elle y tient très à cœur. Il existe six niveaux au sein de l'Académie et elle entre, désormais, dans sa sixième année. Shizuru est une élève sérieuse et posée. Elle est respectée par bon nombre de personnes et même admirée par certains et certaines des classes de niveaux inférieurs, et cela pour sa prestance extraordinaire, son élégance et sa beauté naturelle. Elle est plutôt mystérieuse, et solitaire, en vérité elle n'a que très peu d'amis. Shizuru n'est pas interne, elle vit seule dans un appartement spacieux et couteux à quelques minutes de marche de l'Académie. Un appartement que son riche père lui a offert, malgré qu'elle n'en avait jamais demandé un. Côté cœur, il n'est pas si facile de conquérir le cœur de cette jeune femme. Shizuru est une femme déterminée et attentionnée, et si elle aime, elle essayera tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour approcher et conquérir cette personne…

_____

Aujourd'hui, jour de la rentrée, en tant que membre du conseil des étudiants, Shizuru se doit d'arriver un peu plus tôt que les élèves à l'Académie pour rejoindre le conseil pour une réunion sommaire.

Shizuru se prépara, pris deux ou trois tasses de thé avant de partir à pied jusqu'à l'Académie. Il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'établissement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Elle ouvra la porte, il y avait déjà plusieurs membres de présent.

- Ah, Shizuru-sama, je suis contente de vous voir, comment allez-vous ? _Fit-elle avec un grand sourire._

- Bien merci, Tomoe-San…

Tomoe a toujours énormément admiré Shizuru, certaines disent même qu'elle l'aimerait en secret… mais le fait qu'Tomoe rougisse à chaque fois qu'elle parle avec elle, peut déjà nous donner une réponse…

- Alors maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer_… s'exclama la présidente du conseil des étudiants._

La réunion ne dura pas plus de vingt minutes. Elle ressortit puis alla rejoindre sa salle de cours, lorsqu'elle rencontra une toute jeune fille en chemin qui lui demanda :

- Excusez-moi…

- Oui ?

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Mai-sama s'il vous plait, je l'ai perdue… _elle commença à pleurer._

- Mais ne pleure pas voyons, tu es une grande fille. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider à retrouver la personne que tu cherches, d'accord? …

- …Oui… merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien, c'est normal. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je suis Mikoto. Première année.

- Je vois, je l'aurais deviné. _Fit-elle avec un sourire. _Alors, où crois-tu avoir perdu cette personne? …

Elles discutèrent quelques temps tout en marchant, lorsqu'une fille les aborda.

- Ah, enfin Mikoto je te trouve… Tu m'as fait peur! Où étais-tu passée encore ?!

- MAI !! _Elle lui sauta dans les bras. _Mais c'est toi, tu es trop rapide… _dit Mikoto._

- Je crois que vous vous êtes perdu l'une et l'autre, ce n'est pas grave puisque vous vous êtes retrouvés, n'est-ce pas ? _Répliqua Shizuru._

- Oui vous avez raison… Je me présente je m'appelle Mai Tokiha. Nouvelle ici, je suis en quatrième année.

- Enchantée. Je me prénomme Shizuru, Shizuru Fujino, sixième année et je suis membre du conseil des étudiants désormais, donc tu risqueras de me voir assez souvent.

- En tout cas, je vous remercie…

- Mais de rien, à bientôt. _Elle se retourna et partit en direction de sa salle en laissant derrière elle, un doux parfum._

_- _Mystérieuse, cette femme je trouve… _Fit Mai._

Mikoto et Mai rejoignirent leurs camarades de classe qui devaient sûrement les attendre. La sonnerie se fit entendre. « DRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGG »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Au bout d'une trentaine de jours déjà, des amitiés se nouaient à l'école Fuuaka. Mikoto ne quittait plus Mai à part pour aller en cours, elles étaient maintenant devenues inséparables. Mikoto considère Mai comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Mai, quant à elle, a rencontré Tate un garçon mignon et attentionné mais également sportif dans un club d'arts martiaux de l'école. Hikari, assistante au conseil des étudiants mais aussi camarade de classe, est devenue amie avec Mai, Tate et la petite Mikoto. Ils s'entendent tous très bien comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Shizuru est toujours autant admirée et doit encore et toujours repoussée certains garçons trop intéressés en tout cas quand ce ne sont pas certaines filles. Mais Shizuru n'a toujours pas trouvé la personne qui lui rendra le sourire sincère et sublime qu'elle avait il y a quelques années.

Tous les élèves sont maintenant en cours. Shizuru est en cours de mathématiques, connaissant déjà cette leçon, elle fut distraite par la vision de deux personnes qui parlaient dans la cours. _« On dirait que c'est le prof de jardinage, __Monsieur Kizawa__ et la présidente du conseil des étudiants ? Mais de quoi peuvent-ils bien parler, bizarre… » _Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par le professeur de Maths.

- Mademoiselle Shizuru, pouvez-vous répondre à cette équation ?

- Oui, bien sûr…

Le cours de Maths passa rapidement. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours de sport mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Aujourd'hui c'est cours de piscine et ce n'est pas le cours qu'elle préfère malgré qu'elle nage parfaitement bien. Elle passa dans le gymnase, puis arriva au vestiaire des filles. Elle enfila son maillot de bain devant certains regards émerveillés et intéressés. Tomoe était subjuguée par tant de beauté, elle s'arrêta quelques minutes et partit dans ses pensées, elle rougit puis ressortie de sa rêverie avant d'enlever son haut. Shizuru se retourna pour savoir pourquoi un tel silence tout à coup. Tout le monde reprit son activité comme si de rien n'était. Shizuru ne comprenait pas cette admiration que tout le monde avait pour elle, elle n'est qu'une élève, plutôt seule et rêveuse. Et elle sait que beaucoup d'autres sixièmes années étaient beaucoup plus admirables qu'elle. Mais, en vérité cela lui faisait grand plaisir et elle se dit qu'à défaut d'avoir trouvé l'amour, elle était admirée et cela lui suffisait depuis maintenant deux années.

Toutes les sixièmes années arrivèrent autour de la piscine. Les yeux de Soma-kun se posa sur le sublime corps de Shizuru mis en valeur par son maillot de bain, il rougit et regarda ailleurs. Soma est un jeune homme mignon et maladroit qui flashe toujours sur les plus jolies filles. Il est tombé sous le charme de Shizuru dès qu'il l'a vu lors du premier jour de cours au début de l'année. Shizuru l'apprécie beaucoup mais ne l'aime comme il voudrait qu'elle l'aime.

- Somaaa ! Mais arrête de la mater à longueur de journée ! _S'écria Keichi._

- Chuuut !! Mais c'est même pas vrai, Keichi !!! _Rétorqua Soma plutôt gêné._

- Ah bon, ben qu'est-ce que tu regardes en rougissant comme ça ?!

Il devient rouge de honte et cria : Aaahh mais occupe-toi de tes affaires, KEIICHIII !

Tout le monde le regarda, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de parler beaucoup trop fort. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Le professeur de sport s'approcha de lui.

- Pourquoi avez-vous crié comme ça ?

- Excusez-moi, je ne le referai plus… je suis vraiment désolé. _Il baissa la tête et regarda par terre._

- J'espère bien parce que vous venez de faire peur à tout le monde inutilement. Si vous avez besoin de crier, vous me ferez le plaisir de le faire en dehors des heures de cours. Alors s'il vous plait monsieur Soma contrôlez-vous. Bon allez, maintenant tout le monde à l'eau, on va commencer ! _S'exclama Shishiro, le professeur de sport._

Tous les élèves se mirent à faire des longueurs chacun leur tour. Shizuru était bien sûr sublime, elle glissait dans l'eau telle une sirène. Le cours était maintenant terminé. Soma voulut s'approcher de Shizuru pour la féliciter sur sa façon de nager, mais Tomoe était là aux aguets, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui passe devant. Elle interpela Soma pour l'éloigner subtilement de Shizuru qui partit dans les vestiaires.

- Soma ! Alors comment ça va ? _Elle lui tapa dans le dos et l'emmena plus loin._

- Attends, je voulais parler à Shizuru…

- Mais elle est pressée, tu lui parleras plus tard. Alors comment se passe tes cours de Kung-fu…

Shizuru était la dernière dans les vestiaires et en sortant Tomoe commença à discuter avec elle mais Shizuru avait l'air d'avoir d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire. Shizuru n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Tomoe ressentait quelque chose pour elle et que parfois, elle la suivait. Elle prétexta un entretien avec un élève. Tomoe pensa : _« Mais elle m'évite ou quoi ? Elle ne m'échappera pas comme ça ! » _Shizuru se dirigea vers la salle du conseil, elle se dit que peut-être la salle serait encore ouverte et qu'il y aura sûrement quelque chose à faire, comme s'occuper du festival des écoles par exemple. Elle allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle entendit Koujino-sama la présidente du conseil parlait avec un homme. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis tendit l'oreille légèrement. Elle reconnut la voix du professeur de jardinage, Monsieur Kizawa.

- « Je vous demande ça comme un service Madame la directrice, s'il vous plait. Vous verrez, elle est très mignonne et elle veut vraiment apprendre, elle est peut être têtue certes mais quel élève ne l'est pas ? Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra se faire un bon cercle d'amis ici. Et ce serait une très bonne chose pour elle, j'en suis sûre.

- Je veux bien vous croire mais le problème c'est que l'école n'a jamais fait cela auparavant.

- Je le sais. Mais laissez-lui une chance.

- Très bien, mais je vous préviens que c'est la première fois et la dernière fois que je fais ça dans cette école. Nous avons une réputation et elle doit rester irréprochable.

- Merci beaucoup. Elle vous en sera très reconnaissante.

- Elle sera convoquée à l'école pour un entretien exceptionnel en compagnie des membres du conseil de l'école, la semaine prochaine.

- Merci, je…. »

Les deux personnes allaient sortir de la salle, Shizuru reprit rapidement le chemin inverse par le couloir d'en face. La directrice ferma la porte de la salle à clé et s'en alla vers la sortie. Shizuru se demanda de quoi la directrice pouvait-elle parler avec ce professeur. De quelle élève parlaient-ils ? Shizuru était plutôt de nature curieuse mais elle se dit que cette fois-ci elle n'aurait pas à faire sa propre enquête. Elle fait partie des membres du conseil et elle sait qu'elle sera bientôt mise au courant puisqu'elle sera présente à cet entretien exceptionnel. Shizuru, tout en se demandant de quoi la directrice pouvait bien parler, se dit qu'il serait peut-être mieux qu'elle reparte chez elle, de plus qu'il se faisait tard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Shizuru est encore dans son appartement, dans son lit, profondément endormie, lorsque le téléphone fixe sonna. Elle se réveilla et attrapa à tâtons le combiné téléphonique :

- « …Oui ?

- Mademoiselle Shizuru-sama, désolée de vous déranger, je suis Yukino-chan, membre du conseil des étudiants, on m'a demandé de vous dire que suite à l'arrivée soudaine d'une nouvelle élève de quatrième année, il serait nécessaire que vous soyez là un peu plus tôt ce matin.

- Très bien, Yukino-chan, je serais là à l'heure prévue.

- Encore désolée du dérangement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Au revoir et à bientôt.

- Au revoir. »

Elle reposa le téléphone et replongea sa tête sous sa couette pour encore quelques minutes. Puis, elle se releva soudainement. « __ Une quatrième année?!… c'est rare qu'ils acceptent de prendre des étudiantes alors que l'année est déjà commencée et une quatrième année en plus, normalement ils n'en acceptent jamais, cela n'était encore jamais arrivé depuis mon arrivée à l'Académie… Je me demande pourquoi… Ah mais voilà, c'est donc de ça que la directrice parlait dans la salle du conseil, je comprends tout maintenant… » _ _

Puis, après cette réflexion, elle décida de se lever pour ne pas être en retard. De plus, elle était curieuse de savoir et surtout de connaître cette nouvelle arrivante plutôt privilégiée. Elle but ses tasses de thé matinales. Elle commença à sortir de chez elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait des cordes, elle pensa à prendre son parapluie, puis marcha jusqu'à l'Académie en pressant le pas. L 'averse ne s'arrêtait pas et même elle s'accentuait. Elle courut un peu pour arriver plus rapidement dans le hall de l'Académie.

- « Je suis trempée. Pff, je vais être bien ce matin… »

Elle rangea son parapluie et était en train de se diriger vers la salle de réunion lorsqu'une jeune femme la heurta. Celle-ci courrait pour arriver dans le hall pour être le moins mouillée possible mais comme elle était déjà complètement mouillée de la tête aux pieds, elle ne fit pas attention et ne vit pas la personne qu'il y avait près de l'entrée, juste en face d'elle. « BOUUUMMMM » Elles se cognèrent. Shizuru fut quelque peu étourdie mais également légèrement écrasée par cette jeune femme. La mystérieuse femme aux cheveux dark blue se releva pour voir sur quelle personne, elle venait de tomber (façon de parler). Leurs regards se croisèrent, il y eut un temps et la jeune femme se repris :

- « … Oh, excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas… Je suis tellement maladroite, vous allez bien j'espère ? _Fit la mystérieuse femme en se levant et en aidant Shizuru à se relever._

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas… mais laissez-moi quelques instants pour que je me remette de ce plaquage soudain. _S'exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire._

- Oui, bien sûr. Le principal c'est que vous allez bien, et encore désolée.

- Je vous ai dis que ce n'était pas grave du tout, alors oubliez ça.

- Très bien. En plus, je vous ai sali votre uniforme…

- Ah ça un peu oui, _s'écria-t-elle tout en riant, _ne vous t'inquiétez pas j'ai toujours un uniforme de rechange dans mon casier comme quoi ça peut servir. Mais vous par contre, je paris que vous n'en avez pas ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerai.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous courriez comme ça ?

- Et bien, ma Suzuki est tombée en pa… _« _euh tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça ma vieille, ça m'étonnerait que les filles dans ce genre d'école aient une moto. Ca doit pas rentrer dans leur critères de la parfaite élève… Trouve autre chose, tu es la pour faire bonne impression aujourd'hui… _» _Je veux dire mon réveil est tombé en panne et puis, je me suis un peu perdue en chemin vu que je suis arrivée ici il y a que quelques jours, voilà. Je suis désolée de devoir vous laisser si rapidement mais je suis attendue et je suis très en retard, désolée. A bientôt, j'espère. »

Elle allait partir lorsque Shizuru lui lança :

- « Attendez, ne partez pas !

- Oui ?

- …Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée et en encore plus dans de telles conditions, je m'appelle Shizuru Fujino. Et toi ?

- Natsuki Kuga, enchantée. »

Puis, elle partit tel un courant d'air. Shizuru la regarda partir. __ « Wow, qu'elle sublime jeune femme, elle a des yeux d'un vert magnifique… un peu rebelle… Bon au lieu de flirter, toi aussi tu es attendue alors dépêche-toi, tu vas bientôt être en retard. »__

Elle pressa le pas, se changea rapidement et arriva dans la salle de réunion. Elle entra, une femme se tenait debout devant tous les membres, la présidente avait l'air de lui reprocher quelque chose. Shizuru referma la porte et tout le monde se tourna vers elle :

- « Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard, j'ai eu un contretemps… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle reconnut la jeune femme debout qui maintenant été face à elle : c'était Natsuki.

* * *

**Hello :) **

**merci pour ton commentaire Clara ;) Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres de plus et j'ai encore plein d'idées, hihi!**

**Je les publierai très rapidement ;)**

**Allez, allez les lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire ce que vous pensez de ma fan fic ! Toute critique est acceptée, je ne pourrai que m'améliorer !**

**A bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres et de nouvelles aventures avec Mai Hime !!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

A ce moment, Shizuru se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Ce n'est pas grave, asseyez-vous. La réunion va commencer. _S'exclama la présidente._

Les yeux de Shizuru firent le tour de la pièce pour revenir sur Natsuki qui avait l'air plutôt confuse.

- Très bien, alors malgré que vous veniez à cette réunion en retard puisque vous deviez être ici pour la signature de certains documents, complètement trempée avec un uniforme sale et plutôt malmené à ce que je vois, vous voulez tout de même rentrer dans notre établissement ? Je ne comprends toujours pas M. Kizawa, enfin bref… Vous ne nous montrez pas une volonté acharnée de rentrer dans notre Académie qui est plutôt assez reconnue pour son élégance et ses élèves motivés…

Natsuki ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Et elle savait que si elle parlait maintenant il y avait de grande chance pour qu'elle ne rentre pas à l'Académie. Elle baissa la tête et s'excusa. Elle releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de la jeune et jolie femme qu'elle venait de heurter précédemment. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait tout autant la descendre que l'aider… Elle fut rassurée par un clin d'œil furtif de celle-ci.

- Puis-je prendre la parole, Mademoiselle la Présidente ? » _Dit Shizuru spontanément, tout en faisant le clin d'œil à Natsuki._

- Oui, Shizuru, allez-y. Nous vous écoutons…

- Je ne voudrais pas prendre sa défense mais, elle ne connait apparemment pas vraiment cette ville, elle ne connait pas vraiment les règles de notre établissement, elle est nouvelle et puis, c'est vrai qu'il pleut aujourd'hui mais malheureusement, elle n'y peut rien et nous non plus, vous ne croyez pas ? De plus étant nouvelle, elle n'a pas du recevoir son deuxième uniforme.

- Si vous avez raison… mais…

- Et, je pense que vous devez croire en elle, si le professeur Kizawa-sensei croit en elle. Je pense que l'on peut lui laisser ça chance, tout le monde a le droit de faire une seconde impression, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi pas Mademoiselle Natsuki Kuga, ici présente ?

- Oui, je comprends très bien Shizuru. _La présidente regarda en direction de Natsuki_. Bon, je crois que vous pouvez remercier Mademoiselle Fujino de vous avoir sauvé… Mais, vous devez faire désormais très attention à bien suivre toutes les règles de notre Académie mademoiselle, n'est-ce pas ? Vous rentrez en quatrième année en plein milieu de l'année scolaire et on peut dire que vous êtes privilégiée et soutenue apparemment, alors faite de votre mieux à présent, d'accord ?

- … oui, bien sûr, je comprends. _Elle avait maintenant le sourire aux lèvres._

- Donc, une personne va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre que vous partagerez avec une autre élève. … Shizuru ?

- Oui, mademoiselle la présidente ?

- Pouvez-vous accompagner Mademoiselle Kuga jusqu'à sa chambre ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous finirons cette réunion sans vous, allez occupez-vous de la nouvelle…

- Très bien. Natsuki Kuga, tu veux bien me suivre ?

- Oui, je viens.

Shizuru et Natsuki étaient maintenant sorties. Shizuru montrez la marche et Natsuki la suivait derrière. Natsuki voulait la remercier pour ce qu'elle venait de faire pour elle mais, cela faisait tellement longtemps que l'on n'avait pas fait quelque chose pour elle qu'elle ne savait même plus comment remercier une personne… Elle regarda vers le sol. Shizuru se retourna, elle l'a trouvée bien silencieuse…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Euh non, rien… Mais je… je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous venez de faire pour moi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, je fais partie du conseil des étudiants, c'est un peu mon travail. Et puis, tu es trop jolie pour que je laisse la directrice te mettre à la porte. » _Fit-elle avec un grand sourire malicieux. _

Natsuki rougit un peu, ce qui rendit Shizuru encore plus heureuse. Elle ne se lassera jamais de taquiner les gens dès qu'elle en a l'occasion.

- Euh… Merci quand même... _Les yeux de Natsuki, ce regard était plutôt triste pourtant._

Shizuru vit le regard plutôt perdu de Natsuki. Comme si cette jeune femme avait vécu beaucoup de choses dans sa jeune vie, cela pouvait se lire sur son visage. C'est comme si elle avait peu de confiance. _ « _Cette jeune fille aura besoin d'être protégée et soutenue, j'ai l'impression... ou peut-être même réconfortée...C'est une mission pour Shizuru…^_^ » __

Elles arrivèrent devant la chambre de Natsuki.

- Voilà, nous sommes arrivées… _Elle frappa à la porte_. Bonjour, désolée de te déranger Hikari.

- Oh Shizuru-sama, bonjour. _Elle l'a salua_

- Voyons, je te l'ai déjà dit, arrête ces manières Hikari, on se connait maintenant. Bon, voici ta nouvelle colocataire, Natsuki Kuga.

- …Bonjour, enchantée de vous rencontrer… _Fit Natsuki._

- Enchantée, tu peux m'appeler Hikari.

- D'accord, dans ce cas appelle-moi Natsuki.

- Je vois que vous allez bien vous entendre, je vais donc vous laisser. Et Natsuki, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là. Bonne fin de journée à vous deux.

- Merci, Shizuru. Au revoir. _Lui répondit Natsuki_.

Shizuru referma la porte et partie en direction de sa salle de cours. Hikari se rapprocha de Natsuki et lui demanda :

- Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle ? Une quatrième année toi aussi ?

- Oui…

- Oh tu as l'air de n'être pas très à l'aise dans ton uniforme, tu t'es pris l'averse, on dirait.

- Oui et je n'ai pas d'uniforme de rechange, en tout cas pas encore…

- Je vois. Si tu veux, je peux te prêter un des miens pour aujourd'hui et comme ça tu pourras faire sécher le tien.

- Vraiment ? Cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, puisque je te le propose, voyons. _Elle se dirigea vers son armoire._ Tiens, je pense que cela devrait être à ta taille. Essaye-le.

- D'accord.

- Si tu veux te chang…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Natsuki était déjà en train de se déshabiller. Elle enfila l'uniforme.

- Et bien, tu ne fais pas de manière toi au moins. _Elle sourit._ Il te va plutôt bien, ça ira pour aujourd'hui, je pense.

- Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt simple, les manières c'est pas trop mon truc…

- Je vois ça…

- Bon, je crois que c'est parfait, je te remercie de ta gentillesse, Hikari.

- C'est un plaisir. _Elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait presque 8h00. _Oh dépêche-toi, viens, on va être en retard…

Elle prit Natsuki par la main, et l'attira avec elle dans le couloir. Elles coururent jusqu'à la salle sans trop se faire voir. Heureusement, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Au moment même où elles entrèrent dans la salle de classe, elles purent entendre :

- Ah, bah voilà Mademoiselle Hikari ? Un peu plus et tu étais en retard… _S'écria une jeune fille d'un ton plutôt désagréable._

- Oui et en quoi ça te regarde, Shiwa ?

- En temps qu'assistante au conseil des étudiants désormais, tu devrais montrer l'exemple. Et puis, qui est cette fille à qui tu tiens la main ? Je pensais que tu en pincée pour Shizuru-Sama ?

- Shiwa ! Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? Et puis, tu crois que c'est des manières pour accueillir la nouvelle élève qui a été transférée, elle …

Natsuki s'imposa devant Hikari et s'exclama avec un regard de défi.

- « La FILLE » comme tu dis… s'appelle Natsuki Kuga et elle pense que tu devrais un peu plus réfléchir avant de parler…

Shiwa vexée n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à la nouvelle élève, le professeur arriva, Natsuki et Hikari allèrent s'asseoir. Le professeur salua la classe :

- Bonjour, comme vous avez sûrement pu le remarquer nous avons une nouvelle élève dans notre classe. Natsuki Kuga.

Natsuki se leva et salua la salle.

- Bonjour à vous tous.

- Bonjour ! _S'écrièrent tous les élèves en cœur._

Elle se rassit et le cours commença.

Hikari s'adressa à Natsuki assise juste à côté d'elle.

- Natsuki, je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû te prendre au jeu de Shiwa tout à l'heure, tu sais cette fille est une peste… en tout cas avec moi… et…

- J'ai répondu à ces mots car ils étaient déplacés et dits avec méchanceté et aussi car elle s'est également adressée à moi enfin… Je n'aime pas la façon dont elle m'a regardé même si ce regard était sensé t'être destiné. Cette fille…

- Shiwa et son groupe d'amis sont toujours là pour créer des tensions et pas qu'avec moi, je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas son passe-temps favori.

- Ouais, ben il faudra qu'elle pense à ce calmer, ça vaudrait mieux pour elle.

- Pff, laisse-la va ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le professeur les interrompu :

- Mademoiselle Kuga et Mademoiselle Otori ! Vous pouvez arrêter de discuter, s'il vous plaît !

- Oui, excusez-nous Monsieur.

- Excusez-nous.

A la fin du cours, Hikari voulu présenter Natsuki à ces amis puisqu'elle n'eut pas le temps au début du cours.

- Mai, Tate ! Bonjour ! Ah Mikoto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Elle a cours qu'à 9h. Dit Mai.

- Bonjour, Hikari, tu étais presque en retard ce matin… _Dit Mikoto, alors que Mai et Tate firent de même._

- Je sais mais j'étais avec la nouvelle. D'ailleurs voici la nouvelle en personne, Natsuki. Elle est aussi ma colocataire de chambre.

- Enchanté. _S'exclama Tate._

- Bonjour, enchantée également. _Fit Natsuki._

- Je te préviens, lui, il est à moi… _S'écria Mai, elle laissa un léger temps puis se mis à rire. _Je rigole, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas si méchante. Voici mon chéri d'amour, Tate, moi c'est Mai et voici Mikoto.

Natsuki sourit, puis répondit :

- De toute façon, il n'est pas mon genre…

Mai la regarda avec un grand sourire et lui dit :

- Ça tombe bien. _Puis, tout le monde se mit à rire._

Au moment où ils riaient ensemble, Shizuru s'approcha du groupe. Tous la saluèrent.

- Bonjour, Shizuru-sama !

- Bonjour. Natsuki, je vois que tu t'es fait des connaissances, je suis contente que tu t'intègres parfaitement à notre école.

- Oui, merci. _Répondit Natsuki alors qu'elle rencontra le regard flamme et profond de Shizuru._

- Je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée… Au revoir. _Fit Shizuru avec son plus beau sourire._

- Au revoir. _Dirent-ils en cœur._

Elle partit au loin. Tate s'adressa à Natsuki qui retourna vite la tête alors qu'elle regardait la grande femme repartir :

- Shizuru à l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, tu as de la chance… _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase Mai venez de lui sauter dessus, elle l'écrasa à terre dans une prise de karaté._

- Mai arrête ! Arrête, voyons ! Je disais qu'elle avait de la chance, pas parce que Shizuru est vraiment sublime mais parce que c'est une gentille et importante personne ici et respectée par tout le monde… et qu'elle est plutôt du genre à ne pas trop venir vers les autres normalement…

- Mouais, c'est vrai… Mais fais gaffe à toi ! _Fit Mai avec son regard jaloux._

- Tu sais en même temps Tate, c'est normal que Shizuru s'intéresse à Natsuki, c'est la nouvelle élève ici et comme elle fait partie du conseil des étudiants, c'est un peu son rôle. _Dit Hikari._

- Oui, tu as raison, et elle prend son rôle très à cœur, et toi aussi à ce que je vois mademoiselle l'assistante du conseil. _Fit Mai avec un grand sourire, Hikari lui fit un clin d'œil._

- Vous croyez que c'est ça mes filles, ouais, peut-être… _Tate se demandant ce qui avait changé chez Shizuru._

- C'est gentil de sa part mais je n'aime pas que l'on soit trop… derrière moi… en fait, je ne suis pas habituée à ce que l'on s'intéresse à moi, que l'on me porte de l'attention… et je ne suis pas encore habituée à cette école et à toutes ces personnes, ça fait beaucoup pour moi en un seul jour… J'ai toujours eu peu d'amis je suis plutôt une fille du genre solitaire et puis je ne suis allée à l'école que jusqu'à mes 8 ans, ensuite j'ai eu des cours à domicile, je suis un peu déboussolée. Je suis à nouveau à l'école que depuis cette année._ S'exclama Natsuki._

- Et en plus, tu es transférée en plein milieu d'année ce qui rend les choses encore plus difficiles. _Lui dit Hikari._

_- _Oui, en effet.

- C'est normal, moi aussi j'ai mis du temps à m'habituer à tous ça… _Lui répondit la petite Mikoto._

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je suis une première année alors je te comprends. _Lui répondit-t-elle._

- Je vois, je te remercie. _Natsuki fit un sourire à la jeune Mikoto._

- Et dans quelle école as-tu commencé ta 4ème année ? _Lui demanda Tate._

- Dans la grande école Fukajita à Osaka. Là-bas, les gens étaient plutôt fermés par rapport à ici._ Lui répondit Natsuki._

_- _Tu sais Natsuki, Shizuru est née à Osaka._ Lui dit Mai._

_- _Ah oui ? Et bien pour ma part je n'y suis pas née, en fait j'ai habité là-bas quelques années.

- Et bien maintenant, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à cette école, à cette ville et à nous. _Lui lança Hikari avec un grand sourire._

- Natsuki je suis contente de te connaître, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt et qu'on pourra continuer cette conversation. On te souhaite la bienvenue à Fuuka. Avec Tate et Mikoto on doit aller à la bibliothèque pour rendre des livres. On se voit une prochaine fois, bye vous deux. _S'exclama Mai._

- Salut ! _fit Hikari._

- SALUUT, s'écria _Mikoto tout en rejoignant Tate et Mai_.

-Mais roooh, ne cris pas comme ça Mikoto… _Fit remarquer Mai, alors qu'ils repartaient au loin._

Natsuki et Hikari se baladèrent longtemps dans l'établissement et dans les alentours, en même temps Hikari lui fit une visite guidée de toute l'Académie. La nuit commençait à tomber. Il se faisait tard, elles décidèrent de rentrer dans leur résidence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **

Plusieurs semaines se sont maintenant écoulées. Natsuki a désormais une bande de copains avec qui elle s'entend plutôt très bien.

Natsuki et Hikari dînèrent dans la cafétéria en compagnie de Mikoto, Mai et Tate. Natsuki n'avait pas très faim ce soir et ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ça va Natsuki ? Tu n'es pas très causante ? _Demanda Mai._

- Oui ça va j'ai juste un super mal de crâne, ça doit sûrement être une migraine.

- Aïe, je déteste les migraines ! Ça fait trop mal ! _Fit Mikoto à Natsuki._

- Je suis de ton avis, Mikoto… Je suis désolée mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher ça devrait passer, normalement aucun médicament ne marche quand je suis comme ça et de toutes façons je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Mais reste ici avec les autres Hikari, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je suis une dure à cuir.» _Répondit Natsuki._

- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour que je te raccompagne ? _Lui demanda avec attention Hikari._

_- _Moi ça me dérange pas de te raccompagner, Natsuki ?

_- _Non merci Tate et merci Hikari, ça va aller. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquié sais, ça m'arrive souvent d'en avoir. Je vais survivre.

- Très bien alors on se voit dans la chambre tout à l'heure enfin si tu ne dors pas déjà.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Et à demain et bonne nuit à vous.

- Repose-toi bien, à demain. _Lui dirent Tate et Mai._

- A demain ! Natsuki ! _Cria Mikoto._

- Mais CHUT, Mikoto pas si fort c'est la cafétéria ici ! _Lui fit Mai._

Natsuki, à une allure lente car chacun de ses pas résonnaient dans sa tête, pris le chemin des dortoirs, tout en priant que cette foutue migraine disparaisse le plus rapidement possible. Enfin, elle arrivera devant la résidence. Elle monta les escaliers menant jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partage avec Hikari, lorsqu'elle se sentit faiblir et loupa l'avant dernière marche. Elle sentit des mains l'agripper derrière elle juste à temps et un corps chaud se blottir contre son dos.

- Et bien, c'est une habitude de tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre on dirait, _lui dit Shizuru avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle relâcha Natsuki, ce qui fit légèrement rougir la nouvelle élève._

- Oh… merci, encore désolée. Je… Je… _Natsuki sentit ses yeux se fermer quelques instants._

- Natsuki ? Ça va ? _S'enquit Shizuru tout en lui attrapant l'épaule._

- Euh, oui, oui c'est rien, j'ai juste une bonne migraine mais ça va aller, je vais aller me coucher de toutes façons.

- Très bien, très bonne idée. Tu veux peut-être un médicament, quelque chose ?

- Et bien maintenant que vous le dîtes, je commence à en ne plus pouvoir alors j'aimerai bien du paracétamol ou un truc plus fort, s'il vous plaît.

- Et ? C'est quoi ces manières ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoies, je descends à l'infirmerie t'en chercher que si tu me tutoies. Alors j'écoute ?

- Très bien, s'il te plaît.

- Je préfère ça, _lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin_, tu peux aller te mettre au lit, je vais peut-être mettre un peu de temps car à cette heure-ci l'infirmerie est fermée et le temps que je de… »

- Dans ce cas, c'est pas grave, oublie ça. Je ferai avec comme d'habitude.

- Non, non, je vais y aller, apparemment tu en as vraiment besoin, j'y vais. A toute de suite.

Natsuki rentra dans sa chambre sans allumer la lumière, elle retira ses chaussures et balança sa veste à travers la pièce, puis s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit. Elle se dit peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux son mal de tête disparaîtrait, elle ferma donc les yeux plusieurs minutes en attendant le retour de la belle Shizuru.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Shizuru revenait avec le cachet, elle entra doucement dans la chambre.

- Natsuki, voilà ton cachet et désolée d'avoir été aus… _Shizuru s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit que celle-ci était endormie toute habillée sur son lit._

Shizuru posa le verre sur le bureau en désordre de Natsuki, la recouvra avec une couverture chaude et lui dégagea une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux, puis sortit de la pièce.

_ « _Bonne nuit, Nat - su - ki…_ » _ dit-elle à voix basse avant de fermer doucement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller.

En sortant de la chambre tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, Shizuru croisa Hikari qui remontait.

- Shizuru-sama qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, ce n'est rien. Natsuki ne se sentait pas très bien, alors j'étais venue lui apporter un cachet mais entre temps elle s'est endormie, donc tout va bien. Prends bien soin d'elle Hikari, je te fais confiance. Bonne nuit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonne nuit à vous aussi Shizuru-Sama.

Shizuru ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette jeune fille au doux prénom de Natsuki la troublait, cette fille est différente des autres. Elle est sublimement mystérieuse, c'est ce qui plaît beaucoup à Shizuru. Comment ce faisait-il qu'elle voulait autant parler et aider cette jeune fille ? Et même Hikari commençait à ce poser des questions, pourquoi est-ce que Shizuru-sama s'intéressait tant à cette jeune fille, elle qui normalement ne s'ouvre pas vraiment aux autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si extraordinaire pour attirer autant l'attention de cette gracieuse jeune femme qu'est Shizuru ? Après tout, Shizuru et Natsuki sont totalement différentes… enfin…


End file.
